


"Weird"

by burblyboy



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, F/F, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burblyboy/pseuds/burblyboy
Summary: (Take two) Sometimes the most mundane things, like your sister visiting, take a turn for the weird.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	"Weird"

**Author's Note:**

> I loathe making substantial edits or additions to an already published story, but upon re-reading, this felt unfinished, like I was too concerned with keeping the word count down instead of giving it the ending it deserved, so I went back and added nearly 500 words to keep the itch at bay.

"When are they getting here?" Sterling asked as she walked into the kitchen where April was busily julienning carrots and an assortment of other vegetables Sterling couldn't readily identify from sight alone. But there really wasn’t any mistaking the bright orange carrots for anything else.

"Han said her flight was scheduled to get in at 2:05 and she'd wait for Blair at the airport since she should be only ten minutes behind."

Sterling chuckled and wrapped her arms around April from behind, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. "That's good timing."

April put the knife down and reached up to cup Sterling cheek. "They coordinated, honey. Booked their tickets at the same time."

"Knowing baggage handling, they were lucky if they got out of there before 3pm," Sterling said, rubbing her nose against April's neck.

April snorted. "I know. It's the worst. And trying to automate it just made it worse." She tilted her head and gently turned Sterling's head towards the right spots, shivering happily from the attention. "They'll grab a cab and swing by the hotel before they come over. So, around five, I think. But don’t quote me on that."

Sterling placed a soft kiss behind April's ear before stopping herself going any further. "Doesn't the two of them being best friends weird you out?"

"No, not really. They bonded when we came out. Blair was always going to go to bat for you, and I'm really happy Hannah was there right beside her."

"She got surprisingly good at the Wesley check." Sterling laughed at the memory of the first time Hannah sent someone flying, and how her innocent expression and concerned little  _ oops  _ didn't match the proud grin on Blair's face, or the enthusiastic high five they shared immediately afterwards.

April put her hands on top of Sterlings and wrapped them tighter around herself, forcing more of Sterling joyous laughter to reverberate through her body as they stood by the kitchen counter as one. She traced gentle circles against Sterling’s hands and wasn’t really surprised when the laughter stopped and Sterling started nuzzling her neck. “Sterl…”

“Yeah, babe…”

April couldn’t stop herself from reaching back up and grabbing a fistful of blonde hair as she pushed Sterling roughly into the crook of her neck, wanting and expecting more. This wasn’t really the time or the place, but she didn’t care. The luxury of finally being able to indulge without worrying about parents or roommates was too much to give up just yet.

Sterling responded by grazing her teeth along April’s collarbone, hands freeing themselves to travel across her abs, moving down, heading toward…

“Sterl, we have—”

“Hours. Literally hours,” Sterling pointed at the comically large transit hall clock with both hands pointing to the roman numeral three that adorned the bare brick wall behind their couch.

“And a dinner party to prepare, food to cook and an apartment to clean.”

“Multiple doors we can lock.”

“None of which will hide the mess we’ll make.”

“Such a lovely mess, though.”

April laughed. “You’re not making this easy.”

“Wasn’t trying to,” Sterling said with a smirk and kissed April’s neck again.

April squirmed away, even though she wanted nothing more than for Sterling to continue. “I don’t want Hannah and Blair to give us that knowing look again. It’s—”

"Embarrassing?” Sterling suggested. “Embarrassing how easily they know when we’ve, you know..." she nodded with a sigh and looked down, moving her hands back up to again rest against April’s stomach. “I know this is bad of me, but sometimes I really do wonder about those two. It’s almost as if—”

"F is for friends who do stuff together," April sing-songed, interrupting Sterling, and turned around in her girlfriend’s embrace to smile at her. "Shocked that Blair made a life for herself without you?"

"Of course not. I always knew Blair would be okay, once she stopped kicking and screaming," Sterling laughed. "But sharing a hotel room with Hannah? C’mon, it  _ is _ a bit weird."

"It makes sense, Sterl.” April gave Sterling a serious look. “They both save money that way. It's not like we can put them all up here." She tore her eyes away from Sterling’s angelic face to look around their apartment. The view was indeed to die for, but space was at a premium and she wasn't about to ask any of her friends to sleep on the couch like the poor college students they no longer were. Soon they would be poor grad students.

One of these days she and Sterling would have a home—a  _ house _ , she corrected herself, because they already had a home—where they could be perfect hosts for their friends and family, where they could share holidays and hold dinner parties that lasted into the wee hours of the morning, because they could all retire to their respective rooms without worrying about ordering Ubers or navigating infrequently trafficked public transport.

It was probably too soon to talk about the future they envisioned together, but that hadn't stopped them so far. April knew what she wanted and there was little doubt Sterling would enthusiastically agree, because their five-year plan had held contingencies and alternative options for things that lay far in the future. These five years had been the launching pad for the rest of their lives. So, really  _ they _ knew what  _ they _ wanted. 

A phone ringing somewhere dragged April back to the here and now, which wasn’t a bad place to be, since it was something of a dream to begin with, but a dream manifested, made solid and real through hard work and love.

“Hang on, it’s Blair.” Sterling said, quirking her brows. “Weird, they can’t be here already. Like, that’s impossible.”

April picked up the knife again and returned to chopping the vegetables she ignored the moment Sterling joined her in the kitchen. She felt her ears burn, knowing how easily anything else became secondary when Sterling was around. It wasn’t even necessary for her to try to be distracting. It just happened.

“Hey, sis. Are you at the airport?” Sterling said into the phone and blew April a kiss when she saw her girlfriend trying very hard to not listen in. “At the hotel already? That must be some kind of record. Uh, we’re still prepping, so…”

April couldn’t hear the other side of the conversion but she felt certain she knew exactly what kind of inappropriate comment Blair was making based on Sterling’s shocked blush.

“No, we’re not, seriously, sis, we’re not… Okay, yes, but that only happened once.” Sterling tried desperately to get the call back onto a track that wasn’t the one that her brain loved taking her down. “So if you’re already at the hotel, does that mean we should expect you early?”

Hearing this, April stopped chopping and started making a mental checklist of the million and one things they still had to do before their friends arrived, prioritizing them by order of importance. She groaned and struck off the ones that mentioned Sterling, because now there really wasn’t any time for that. No matter how much she wanted to.

“Late, what do you mean you’ll be late?” Blair’s voice was loud enough to make itself noticed even through the tiny speaker held close to Sterling’s ear. Sterling sighed and allowed her sister to explain. "There's only ONE bed?!” she gasped, suddenly, before shutting up again. Eventually Sterling opened her mouth again, clearly waiting for a lull in the conversation. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll make it work," she said with a nod and rolled her eyes as she turned to look straight at April, mouthing  _ Weird! _

April laughed at her ridiculous girlfriend, marveling at all the expressions her face contorted into as she listened to her sister talk. 

“Okay, if you’re sure you’ll be fine. But remember the couch is always available—What, it’s really comfy, I swear. No, Blair, stop it. April has  _ not _ made me sleep on it.” Sterling’s shoulders slumped and she turned away from April, suddenly huddling over the phone like she was trying to hide something. “And that is  _ not _ how I know either. Stop it. Really, no, Blair, stop it. And tell Han to stop laughing!”

Watching the spectacle, April forgot all about the veggies once again as she leaned back against the counter and tried to hide her amusement much like Sterling was trying to hide her furious blushing. April thought she was doing a better job though.

“I can not  _ begin _ to explain the ways you are both outrageously wrong and hideously inappropriate.Besides, I—” Sterling dropped her voice to a whisper that still somehow echoed between the walls “—I told you  _ that _ in strictest confidence. God, you really are a demon sometimes.”

April covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, but the way her shoulders were shaking caught Sterling’s eye and she swiveled around to give her cute girlfriend a deathly glare. 

“I’m hanging up now, Blair. You enjoy your one bed.” Sterling let out an exasperated sigh. “No, you won’t be interrupting things. Unless you mean cooking and cleaning. Just get here as soon as you can. Ezekiel will be late, like properly late, so he’ll join us after dinner. Yeah, uh huh. Sis...”

Taking pity on her girlfriend, April left the counter behind and walked up to Sterling, taking the phone from her hand. “Hey, Blair. Yeah, we really do have a lot to do before you get here, and you’ve spent the last ten minutes torturing your sister, which, I have admit, was very enjoyable, but not really a productive use of her time. Mmhmm. See you in a couple of hours. Bye now.”

Sterling sat down on the very comfy couch and rested her head on her hands. “Sorry, she was being weird.”

April chuckled, sitting down next to Sterling. “It’s okay. Hotels make mistakes. It’s not that weird.”

“Blair was though. So weird.”

“I’m just glad she didn’t call me. She usually delights in making me uncomfortable.”

“That’s weird too! You agree with me, right?”

“I guess,” April said, wrapping an arm around Sterling’s back.

“And with Hannah right there. I could hear her laughing.”

“Mmhmm,” April just nodded and started rubbing Sterling’s back.

“I can’t believe Blair would reveal those things to Hannah just like that.”

“She wouldn’t. She might be a demon, but in the end, she’s strangely considerate. In private though, when it’s just us…”

“Exactly!” Sterling exclaimed, practically bouncing off the couch. “It’s… weird.”

April nodded and agreed. “Weird.”


End file.
